The present disclosure relates to an information processing device, an information processing client, an access authentication method, and a program.
In a system where a given area of a given object of access is shared by multiple users as an access area, various security measures are typically implemented to manage the shared access area.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-209181 discloses a file management system in a system in which files saved on a shared file server are shared by multiple users. The file management system is able to improve the security level of file management by using a secret key to encrypt files with a secret key encryption scheme, and additionally encrypt the secret key using a public key.
As another example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-244432 discloses a file sharing system in a similar system in which files saved on a shared file server are shared by multiple users. Encrypted files in the file sharing system are decrypted by conducting user attribute authentication using user attribute information such as a user's name and date of birth.